People's National
The People's National (PNML/Socialist Party of MFR or simply PN) is a political party in the Mordusian Federal Republic with a Marxist-Leninist philosophy that contests elections at both the federal and provincial levels. Today the PN is the only socialist representant for the workers and farmers in the Federal Assembly. Unlike most other Mordusian parties, the PN is integrated with its provincial parties, such that a member of a provincial PN is automatically a member of the federal PN. This precludes a person from supporting different parties at the federal and provincial levels. The leader of the federal PN is Joan Sheridan. =History= The S.R.F. Republikka Sozialiste were formed and developed 2554 out of a collective called CLFS in Port Saint-John (Hosamia), representing All-Workers' Union, People's Union Movement and Cooperative Farmers' Association. From 2562 to 2577 it called itself Partie Communiste Mordusia (PCM) under the leadership of Thomas Richards. In 2577 the People's National was created as a merger of the S.R.F. Republikka Sozialiste, the Mordusian Labour Congress (MLC) and the National Alliance of Farmers (NAF). At the party's first leadership convention, former PCM Premier Jack Sheridan won the leadership on the fourth ballot against Samantha Franklin. Jack Sheridan announced his resignation as party leader for health reasons in November 2580, and was succeeded by Jessica Anderson. A former Port Saint-John city councillor, Jessica Anderson was elected at the party's second leadership election in Hosamia on December 17, 2580 defeating her nearest rival, longtime Sayoon-area MP Tom Johnson, on the first ballot with 53.5% of the vote. After the death of Jack Sheridan, the Sheridan Family was named Honor Members of the PN. Choosing to step down as the leader of the federal PN after 11 years, Jessica Anderson called for a leadership election. In the mean time, Amanda Johnson took over as acting leader. In the third leadership election, the longtime National Party Committee member John Andrews succeeded Jessica Anderson as leader with 100% of the vote. Under the leadership of John Andrews, the PN formed a "Alliance for Mordusia" with the Federal Republican Party and the Constitution Party. It didn't last long and resulted in inner conflicts. Forced to resign due to the poor result in the 2597 election, John Andrews called for a leadership election and was succeeded by Jack Sheridans daughter Joan Sheridan. =Factions= During the inner conflicts, the PN split into two factions; The Red Nationalist, led by John Andrews. The Hardline Leftist, led by Joan Sheridan. =Politics= In the Federal Assembly, it holds a radical left-wing position in the political spectrum and it is known for its close relationships with non-governmental organizations. =Structure= YOUTH: The Youth wing of the People's National is the Student Socialist Union. Every member of the Student Republicans elects 10 Youth Regional Delegates. Every Youth Delegate in a Region elects 10 Youth National Delegates at the Regional Youth Conference. The Youth National Delegates elect a National Chair at the National Youth Conference. REGIONAL: Every Region contains a a regional headquarters. Regional Chairman's are elected by party members at annual general meetings. 12 Regional Delegates are also elected by Party Members. =Party Manifesto= 01. The nationalization of the means of production - When the working people control that apparatus of state power, nationalization of the means of production is the crowning victory of socialism. 02. The cooperative operation of the means of production - To avoid bureaucratic corruption, working people themselves must democratically manage the day to day operation of the workplace. 03. The incorporation of trade unions into the apparatus of state power - To further entrench the proletariat in state power, trade unions will have a significant voice in government. 04. The adoption of a radical, internationalist foreign policy - Once socialism has been established in Mordusia, we must help oppressed people in other nations to do the same. 05. The opposition to neo-liberal and neo-colonial exploitation of our own nation - Mordusia must assert itself as a sovereign, socialist nation that rejects foreign domination via finance capital. 06. The complete and absolute alienation of religion from state power - Religion has oftentimes been used as an oppressive tool of the ruling class. The proletariat must reject this authoritarian tendency when in control of the government. 07. The absolute right to a secular education - All people have a right to an education free of charge (including post-secondary); which would create an enlightened, innovative populace. 08. The absolute right to healthcare - All people have a right to healthcare, including pharmaceutical supplies; which would create a healthy, happy populace. 09. The absolute right to housing - All people have a right to housing that is sufficient for their personal needs and the needs of their family. 10. The declaration of a Socialist Republic - In order to solidify the rule of the proletariat and guard the gains of socialism, the People's National calls for the declaration of the Socialist Republic of Mordusia. =Federal Leaders= Jack Sheridan 2578 - 2580 Jessica Anderson 2580 - 2591 Amanda Johnson 2591 - 2592 (acting) John Andrews 2592 - 2597 Joan Sheridan 2597 - Category:Political parties in Mordusia